


Stitches

by Writing_rogue



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Doctor Reader - Freeform, Gen, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), minor descriptions of wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_rogue/pseuds/Writing_rogue
Summary: You finally had some peace and quiet in your ER when a very drunk old man and his concerned android friend stumble in. What could possibly go wrong?





	Stitches

You sigh closing your eyes as you finally get a second to sit down after being on your feet for the past two hours. The ER has been busy all night long, but luckily you only have an hour left of your shift to go, and it was finally quieting down a little.   
“Doctor” You hear causing you to crack your eyes back open seeing one of the android nurses, Lily you think her name was, standing on the other side of the desk looking at you.  
“Yes?” you say trying not to sound annoyed after she had broken up your moment of silence, after all, she was just trying to do her job.  
“Would you sign this discharge order for bed three?” She asks handing you the pad with the patient's file on it. After quickly scanning the chart to make sure the patient should be discharged you signed and gave it back to her with a small smile. You were about to ask her if she had heard anything about the little boy you had to send up to get his appendix removed but before you could form the words the emergency doors of your ER opened, and you were interrupted by the sound of a gruff old man practically yelling.   
“Take me home Connor, I wanna see my dog!” Part of you wanted to laugh at the older man slurred clearly drunk off his ass his younger friend holding him up, but all humor faded when you spotted the blood soaking his pant leg under a deep gash in his left thigh.  
“I’m going to put him in bed two,” You say to Lily watching her nod and quickly updating the board to say bed two was occupied before going back to finish discharging her patient. As you run up to the two men you hear the younger one, Connor you presume, respond to his friend with just a touch of exasperation in his tone.   
“You are bleeding Hank you need stitches.”  
“I’ll be the judge of that actually but if you would let's get your friend, over to bed two,” you say coming over to the other side of Hank. It was then you noticed the LED on the side of Connors' forehead making a quick mental note that he was an android. This way please you said guiding the two men to the correct area and helping get Hank to sit on the bed.  
“Yeah, Connor let the doctor be the judge of my medical condition.” He teased his friend amused that you had lightly scolded him before turning to you and failing in his attempt to whisper. “I really hate hospitals can’t I just go home?”  
“I’m afraid I have to check your leg first but I’ll do my best to get you out of here as fast as I can, okay?” you stage whisper back smiling at the old man. Normally his behavior would have been at least a little annoying, but he was mostly harmless, and the ER was quiet, so you let his drunken antics amuse you. You quickly ran off to grab yourself a suture tray and what you needed to clean the excess blood away before coming back to Hanks side. “I hope you didn’t like these pants too much,” you say pulling out the scissors cutting through them so you can more clearly see what was going on before cleaning the wound. Hank groaned cursing quietly as you did obviously in pain but was mostly quiet. You were surprised when Connor spoke up as you finished cleaning his friend.  
“Shouldn’t you have put information in your charting system first if his condition isn’t critical?” He asks is a matter of fact tone that rubs you the wrong way. You were about to look up at him and give him a sarcastic response when you noticed the look on his face; he was genuinely confused. You softened at this reminding yourself that it wasn’t too long ago that the androids were liberated, so it was hard for them to really understand the world as they hadn’t been allowed to really live in it until then.   
“I prefer to asses all my patients and get them to be stable at least before I start to ask them all the questions required to fill a chart and saddle them with paperwork. Plus so long as its relatively calm in here, knock on wood, I don’t see the harm in fixing your friend up before getting into that.” You answer honestly giving Connor a small smile before going back to checking Hank’s leg injury. He would need a few stitches but overall he seemed fine. “I’ll get this sewed up for you Hank, and then you can go home how does that sound.” Looking up at Hank you see him staring at Connor turning your head back to android you noticed now that he was seemingly frozen his LED still yellow.  
“I think you broke him,” Hank says before signaling you to go ahead with the stitches. You quickly finished sewing up the gash in the old man's leg telling him you would be right back as you cleaned up your tools. Walking away from the men you heard the android finally speak seeming to come out of his trance-like state.  
“Lieutenant, what does Knock on wood mean?”

**Author's Note:**

> Did I write this pretty quickly with only the idea I wanted the reader not to be a detective for once on my mind, Maybe so? Is it bad probably, Maybe I'll add more to it if there's interest? but if you want to tell me what you think I do love comments and this is my first Connor fic so uh go easy, please?


End file.
